qualityfandomcom-20200213-history
Call Flow (Outbound)
Important Auto Zero Points *'Provide QA Disclosure.' *'Correct use of masking.' *'Using appropiate verbiage.' *'Never denying the right to speak to a supervisor.' *'Before ending the call, verify address, phone number and place of employment. (At least 2 out of these information items)' Call Flow *Is (Customer First Name) there/available? If the Right Party is available and answers, '' *Hi (Customer Name), this is (Agent Name) with Skopos, we are calling you in regards of your account which right now is (XXX) days past due for a total amount of (XXX) including fees. *Just to let you know, this call is being monitored and recorded for Quality Assurance Purposes. *How will you be taking care of that payment today, with a debit or credit card, or with a checking account? ''If the customer wants to make the payment on the day of contact, you proceed to Billing Tree and set a '''SINGLE PAYMENT'.'' If the customer can not make a payment on the date of contact, but is able to set a post dated payment for another date within 14 days from the day in which the call is taking place, you proceed to Billing Tree and set a '''SINGLE FUTURE PAYMENT'.'' If the customer is not able to make a payment on the day of contact and neither a post dated payment, you proceed to solicit the '''WAM' (When, Amount and Method) to be able to set at least a PTP.'' After you finish with the negotiation process, *Would you mind telling me what is the reason you are behind on your payment (Customer Name)? If they ask you why you are asking this question, you have to answer: *This is just to update our records, to be able to give you a better assistance in regards of your situation. If the customer states he/she does not have the funds for the payment, we try to assist them with other tools. If the situation they are going through is temporary, we can go ahead and offer a deferment if the account is eligible. Or we can offer a due date change (if the issue is the customer's payday, explaining the customer once he/she is current they can request a due date change, if eligible). '' ''After you are done with the negotiation process or any other arrangement, '' *Your arrangement/payment has been set. ''You then proceed to the verification area of the call, *Just to verify/update our records, may I please have your current address? *May I please have your phone number associated to this account? *May I please know your place of employment? ''Optional, in case you did not get one of the pieces of information like the address or place of employment, '' *This account is for the (Vehicle Model) (Vehicle Year), correct? After you finish verifying, proceed to advise the customer how important it is to make timely payments, or advise the next due date. Then we proceed with the closing. *Is there anything else I can help you with today? *Thank you for your business with Skopos, you have a great day. Or *Thank you for your time, have a great day. Remember to note every call you get through InContact, on SHAW. We need to have an activity for every call we get. Category:Call Flow